The Rebellious Battle
by Sleeze
Summary: Bleach Chapter 674-680 offscreen. The remaining Gotei 13 vs Sternritter M (The Miracle) Gerrard. Shinji, Toshiro, Hanataro, Momo, Hiyori, Byakuya, Grimmjow, Nelliel.


"You and I may be fellow acquaintances with Ichigo...but those two are Ichigo's close friends." Toshiro said as he and Byakuya looked back at Renji and Rukia who left the battlefield. "Damn not him again!" Toshiro said as he and Byakuya jumped out of the way where Gerard destroyed, he was coming at them with better antics than they expected.

"It appears that the both of us cannot defeat him on our own, Kenpachi was good of use but he was taken down," Byakuya said as he covered himself along with Toshiro using his Senkai.

"Alright I'm going out. I'll keep trying to take him down." Toshiro said as he noticed that Byakuya wasn't letting him go anywhere. "What?"

"No, have you not forgotten that you're in a weak state? I will go, in the mean time, you shall look out for an opening to strike," Byakuya said as he flew over by Gerard and tried cutting him down with him Senbonzakura.

Byakuya controlled his Senbonzakura with his hand and shunpoed behind Gerard and tried cutting his Quincy cross but it wasn't cutting.

"Damn...do he really think this would work?" Toshiro asked himself as he looked at Byakuya who then fell to the floor. "Come to think of it, I have seen the others before we split up, lets see...there was-"

"Look out!" A voice from behind him shouted while pushing him away from the attack.

"What the- Momo?!" Toshiro got up just in time to dodge the 2nd attack.

"Now snap Tobiume!" Momo shouted as a fireball shoot out of her Zanpakuto and landed straight in Gerard's face.

Momo felt herself being lift as she was no longer close to the battle.

"Why were you being so reckless?! You could of died out there idiot!" Momo shouted.

"Um..well..."

"Wait...Is that you Shiro? Wow you've gotten real handsome..." The two blushed.

"Yes its me-Awch! What the fuck?!" Toshiro felt a hand slapped behind his head.

"Hey shorty why the hell are you flirting in the middle of the battle you dumbass! Do you think this is a fucking joke? People are risking their life here and your like 'Ooh Momo finds me attractive' but guess what, you've got the wrong idea you pervert."

"That's enough." A voice said as the three turned to the figure.

"Captain..." Momo said.

"Is that, your Bankai?" Toshiro asked as he saw Shinji spinning a circle like metal with his hand.

"Yeah but enough of that let's get into battle, I can't believe you left Byakuya out there by himself." Shinji said as he went back out with the others behind him.

"Hiyori, let's do this. Toshiro and Momo, you two attack with full power."

"Right!"

Hiyori and Shinji hollowfied as they attacked Gerard, Hiyori was slashing him crazy and Shinji unfolded the circle metal which was actually his Zanpakuto and tried slicing him.

"Momo I need to you combine your Tobiume with my Hiyorimaru alright."

"Yeah! No problem!"

"Shinji what the fuck is this thing? He wont go down." Hiyori spat.

"I think I'll try something on him, hold on." Shinji said as he folded his Zanpakuto back to the circle and spin it twice, then unfolded it.

"What did you do?"

"I slowed down his movements and mirrored his movements,"

"Nice." Hiyori said as she was about to attack she saw a steam of hot water coming her way, "The fuck?!" Shinji pushed her.

"Hiyori mind your damn business, they are helping us!" Shinji shouted.

"I am minding my business dumbass!"

"There is no need for games." Byakuya came back.

"Byakuya? What happend?" Shinji asked him.

"Hanataro came just in time to heal me, he is actually going to help us in this battle."

"Hahahah! Him?" Hiyori laughed.

"Um...What's so funny?" Hanataro came from behind her.

"Come on guys, look he's still standing, we must try to attack him all out, alright." Toshiro said as he flew in the air.

Everyone else scattered and circled Gerard, and sent their attacks to him.

"Why do people call me weak? I guess I have to show them what's strong!" Hanataro said in his mind before shouting. "Medikkusutoraiku!" Hanataro shouted as his Zanpakuto began shooting lightning, sending Gerard to fall on his face.

"What the?!" Was everyone's expression.

"Hehe I did it!" Hanataro said in success.

"Woah did Hanataro just sent him to the ground?" Shinji said.

"It looks so." Momo replied in shock.

"He's getting back up!" Toshiro shouted.

"Can't he just fucking stay down?" Shinji asked himself.

"It appears not. It seems that the only thing that call defeat him is a strong enough force that is able to wipe him out entirely." Byakuya stated.

"Sure that'll happen... Tsurara hoshi!" Toshiro charged his attack straight for Gerard's cross but it didn't seem to work. "Damn..."

"What's that...?" Momo said as she stared at a figure rushing to their direction.

"Wow dumbass can't you see it's someone riding a horse? It must be his back up." Hiyori said as she squinted her eyes.

The figure came out and it appeared to be Grimmjow who was riding Nel's resurreccioned ass.

"So are we suppose to be fighting this asshole Nel? The fuck are all of you staring at?" Grimmjow said as he saw everyone watching him.

"There is no need to attack us, we are friends of Ichigo Kurosaki." Nel said in a nice manner while smacking Grimmjow in the nose.

"Fuck you Nel." He rubbed his nose.

"We ran out of techniques but we will see if the two of you can help." Stated Toshiro.

"No problem, let's do this Nel!" Grimmjow said as he and Nel ran off.

They ran towards him with full speed.

"Lanzador Verde!" Nel shouted, sending her lance at full speed towards Gerard,

"Desgarron." Grimmjow made several slashes towards the Quincy a big wave was sent towards him.

Loads of dusts passed as they saw a black umbrella hurled in the sky.

"What the?!" They watched as it killed Gerard.


End file.
